1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display with organic light emitting diodes, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been recently highlighted as display devices for displaying images. The organic light emitting diode display has a self emissive characteristic, and generally differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and has relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits other high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
A flexible organic light emitting diode display in which organic light emitting diodes are formed on a plastic substrate and encapsulated by a thin film has been recently developed. As the flexible organic light emitting diode display generally has very thin thickness overall, films with relatively large thicknesses may be attached to the top and the bottom surfaces of the flexible organic light emitting diode display in order to increase the mechanical strength thereof. In this case, however, it is difficult to dissipate heat generated from the organic light emitting diodes to the outside of the display due to the thick films.
If the heat generated from the organic light emitting diodes is not properly dissipated to the outside of the flexible organic light emitting diode display, the temperature of the flexible organic light emitting diode display can be elevated and cause the flexible organic light emitting display to become defective, and have shortened lifespan or operation failures.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.